Destructor Fleets (Tournament Edition)
Destructor Fleets (DF) is an aqua team Tournament Edition alliance founded near the end of Round 7. Founding Late in October 2009, Pudge1975 had the great idea of creating a small, yet elite, group of military experts from the War department of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and using them to form a small, strong alliance in Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. This eventually led to the founding of Destructor Fleets, named after the MHA's War Ministry, the Ministry of Destructor Fleets. Soon, with his founding of the Dogs of War, he began using it as a way to train forces for the Mostly Harmless Alliance too. Before long, Pudge opened up Destructor Fleets to all of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, because of that, Destructor Fleets maintained good levels of friendship with the Mostly Harmful Alliance and any MHA Gladiators that existed from round to round. Even today, MHA Gladiators still use the Destructor Fleets Alliance Affiliation to obtain protection before their matches. However, as time went on, Destructor Fleets become more and more open to any and all desiring to join. Today, the alliance will accept anyone as a member, but it is encouraged that you are also a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance in Cyber Nations: Standard Edition because the Destructor Fleets forums are located in a member-only section of their forums. Mostly Harmless Harmfulness Destructor Fleets attracted members from both the Mostly Harmless Alliance (Standard Edition) and the Mostly Harmful Alliance (Tournament Edition) when it first began. As such, it maintained close ties with the Mostly Harmful Alliance until the Mostly Harmful Alliance ceased to exist. Destructor Fleets is primarily lead by members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance from the Standard Edition of Cyber Nations. It even uses the MHA's flag as its unofficial flag. Destructor Fleets is the semi-official Tournament Edition alliance of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Its forums are even located in a small section of the Mostly Harmless Alliance's forums. Destructor Fleets does, however, carry out the legacy of the Harmful alliance by being Mostly Harmful to those who tread upon its heals, defeating alliances where they have been outnumbered over 5:1. Overall, Destructor Fleets maintains a state of Mostly Harmless Harmfulness. The New Harmful After it was announced that the Mostly Harmful Alliance would no longer be around, many of its members flocked to Destructor Fleets. This caused Destructor Fleets to grow rapidly, and starting with rounds 12 and 13, Destructor Fleets became a permanently sanctioned alliance in Tournament Edition. Destructor Fleets is still sanctioned in round 15. War Record Round 8: Government The original government of Destructor Fleets was the modified version of the structure of the Dogs of War, the former sub-alliance war group of the Mostly Harmless Alliance which originally utilized the alliance affiliation of Destructor Fleets. The original government consisted of a commandant, a sergeant major, and three department heads, along with a communications expert, and some war staff. The three departments were: Finance led by Tyler Mattingly, Recruitment and Entry led by Dynasty, and War led by Queen Hoopdy 1st. Each department also had a small amount of staff. Pudge1975 was the first and only commandant of Destructor Fleets, the office of commandant was the highest office. Jadoo1989 was the first and only Sergeant Major of Destructor Fleets, the office of Sergeant Major was the second highest office in Destructor Fleets. Scytale was the unofficial communications expert under this system of government. While such a structure remained for the Dogs of War for many months, Destructor Fleet's structure soon became much more lax. Before long, Dynasty had drafted Destructor Fleet's first charter on the request of Farmer John, then leader of the Destructor Fleets. However, when Scytale succeeded him as leader, it became apparent that the structure needed to become even more simple and flexible, so Dynasty drafted the second, and current charter of Destructor Fleets. The current government consists of one or two leaders, depending on how many people volunteer for the spot. While elections are prescribed to settle any disputes as to who is the leader(s) of Destructor Fleets, they have never been used because there has only ever been one or two people volunteer for the position. The leader(s) may create positions as needed, however, most things are just done with little officialness and without fancy positions. Many decisions are also made by mere consensus. Charter Preamble We, the membership of Destructor Fleets, being the awesome friends and brilliant warriors that we are, have decided to ordain and establish this charter as a means of preserving the awesome state of our alliance, and to allow us to continue to dominant Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. Article I: Membership A. Membership in Destructor Fleets shall be granted to anyone who is a member of “The Grämlins” or of the “Mostly Harmless Alliance” In Cyber Nations Standard Edition. Membership may also be extended to anyone on a case-by-case basis as based on the current alliance precedent and policy. B. Members shall not be members of another Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliance at the same time, and they shall carry the alliance affiliation of “Destructor Fleets” at all times. Members shall have the basic guaranteed rights that are expected in any awesome alliance. Overall, the members of Destructor Fleets are a group of friends who are awesome at Cyber Nations and War, and whom are seeking a fun time. C. Members may leave and re-join the alliance at their leisure, unless alliance policy or precedent states otherwise. Article II: Government A. We are just a big group of friends so we can usually work things out; when we cannot though, we all agree to be friendly and use common sense as we always do to figure things out. Many decisions of our alliance can be made by the consensus of our members or through fair elective processes. B. However, we must have a government in order to lead us and handle emergencies, thus our government shall consist of two Co-Leaders whom shall lead the alliance, and any officials whom they decide to appoint. C. The Co-Leaders shall be two volunteers out of the general membership who have taken it upon themselves to lead our alliance, should the positions become contested, then elections or consensus may be used to determine who the Co-Leaders are. Should only one person volunteer to be a Co-Leader, then they shall become the Leader of the alliance until another person volunteers to be a Co-Leader. D. Administrators and Team Senate Candidates are to be chosen by the Co-Leaders, or determined by consensus in the absence of Co-Leaders. Article III: Amendments A. Any member of Destructor Fleets can propose amendments to this charter. Amendments require a two-thirds vote of the membership to pass; amendment votes shall last for five days. Should an amendment pass, then it will become effective immediately. Article IV: Signatures Signed on the 30th day of January 2010 by the Membership of Destructor Fleets * Scytale, Leader * Dynasty, Member and Charter Author Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliances Category:Aqua team alliances (Tournament Edition) Category:Destructor Fleets